Te Amo
by Queen Simba94
Summary: Prince Mheetu is alone and not happy. He's being nagged by his mother to find a mate, to only know that there's no lioness that meets his eyes. Till one day he decides to vist his sister and brother in-law, he meets the lioness of his dreams. But this beautiful young lioness is not who he expect to fall for. How will Mheetu handle this, will he ever be happy and listen to his heart
1. I

Author's Note: I got this idea after reading a story with Kiara and Mheetu SoFurry site. If anyone doesn't know this, Te Amo means: I Love You.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.

I

The golden king paced back and forth infornt of the royal cave.

A dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims chuckles at her son's antics.

"My dear son, if you don't stop pacing, you're going to make another path"

Simba sighed and closed his amber eyes and said "Mother, I'm worried"

Sarabi nodded and said "your father said the same thing to Sarafina while I was having you"

Simba stopped and said "He did"

Sarabi nodded and said "and I can assure you Nala will be fi…"

Sarabi was cut off by a loud roar.

"Nala" shouted Simba

Just then an old grey baboon with a staff came walking out of the cave.

"Simba, you may go see de queen"

Simba didn't need to be told twice as he bolted into the cave. Laying on the royal platform was a tawny lioness with blue eyes.

"Simba meet our daughter, Princess Kiara"

In lust jungle was a pride, not a very large one but it has numbers. Near a waterfall a young tawny lion with a rich mild light brown mane and dull blue eyes.

"Mheetu"

The lion sighed and looked up to see a tawny lioness with apple green eyes.

"Yes mother"

"I'm not done talking to you"

"But I am"

"Mheetu, you need to find a mate. You won't be king if you don't have a good queen by your side"

Mheetu sighed and said "Mother, I'm not king, Malka is and I'm fine on my own"

Sarafina sighed and said "well I guess you are. I guess I will be going now"

"Why?"

Sarafina smiled and said "I'm sure your sister has giving birth and I need to be there for the presentation"

Mheetu nodded and said "give my regards to the queen"

Sarafina nodded and said "I will" then she nuzzled into her son's mane

One Sarafina left a dark golden lion with a black mane and brown eyes walked up.

"So how did the vist go?"

Mheetu sighed and slumped down.

"The same, Malka. She wants me to get a mate"

Malka chuckled and said "you will find one soon" and walked away

Mheetu laid there and sighed as he put a dark tawny color paw over his eyes.

_"I Hope So"_

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please review and give me feedback on what you think. Thank You!


	2. II

Author's Note: So I still don't really have nothing to say, just thank you _**Kora22 **_for reviewing. At first I thought no one would review, so one is better than none.

_II_

Seasons past and Prince Mheetu had not found a mate yet. Time was running out for him to get a mate and take his father's place as king.

Mheetu looked to the night sky and said "Father, what should I do? I'm lost"

"Still talking to the dead?"

Mheetu sighed and turned to see Malka's bratty son, Ajar.

"What do you want?"

Ajar smirked and said "just to let you know that tomorrow is your dead line"

Mheetu growled "I know!"

Ajar smirked and turned away and left the tawny prince to his thoughts. In the Pride Lands a young golden lioness was low to the ground where her pale creamy belly was touching the green grass.

"Kiara, now move slowly and keep quite" said a tawny lioness sitting in some tall grass not far away

The golden princess did as she was told, but she stepped on a twig and the herd galloped off.

Kiara sighed and pound the ground with a paw before turning to her mother.

"Well that's a good start, for today"

"I will never be a good hunter"

Nala nuzzled her daughter and said "Practice makes perfect, dear"

Kiara smiled lightly and said "thanks mom"

Nala smiled and said "how about you go see your grandmothers, they have been dying to spend time with you"

Kiara giggled and nodded. She nuzzled her mother one last time before heading the way her grandmothers were.

Nala sighed and said "she's becoming a wonderful lioness"

At the jungle pride, lions and lionesses were gathered around to hear the king's words. King Malka sat on a high rock and spoke with authority in his voice.

"The deadline has come for prince Mheetu to find a mate and takes his place as king. But the prince has failed that tasked. So my son will now be crowned future king. I'm sorry, but this was King Leo's laws"

Mheetu nodded and walked way after the meeting was done. Mheetu had walked over to a lake and sat. He looked in and sighed as he saw himself, _alone. _

"_Why can't I find a mate?"_


	3. III

Author's Note: So I want thank **_Kora22_**, **_Latin_** or **_Guess_** and **_Dogirl_** for reviewing. If you can, could you check out my story _In the Heart of A Princess_. So here are my shout outs.

**_Kora22_**- Thank you for taking time and reading this story. I'm not sure where I'm taking it, but I'm writing as ideas pop in my head. Mheetu will find his _princess_ in the next chapter. Also I read your story, Shock Future and loved it. You actually gave me an idea for a story. :D over all I'm glad you liked it and may you continue reading.

**_Latin_** or **Guess**- I got the word_ 'Te Amo'_ from a song by Rihanna. I feel in love with the lyrics and when I got this idea Te Amo seemed like a great title to me. I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue to read.

_**Dogirl**_- I know, but _Love Will Find A Way_ to Prince Mheetu's lonely heart.

Now to the story.

_III_

The now decrown prince laid in a medium size cave when King Malka and a dark brown colorless paw lion with reddish brown eyes and a darker brown mane walked in.

"Morning Mheetu"

Mheetu didn't looked up and said "Yea...Morning your highness...Chumvi"

The dark golden king and the dark lion looked at each other and back at the depressed lion.

"I know it's hard...with being not heir to the Jungle Pride...but"

Mheetu jumped up and growled in Malka's face.

"Is that what you think is bothering me!"

"Then what is?" asked Chumvi

Mheetu rolled is dull blue eyes and snarled.

"You have Kula, Malka has Zora and Tojo has Tama! Who do I have? No one!"

"I have no one" repeated Mheetu as he bowed his head and tears escaped his eyes

"Well maybe we can fix that" said Malka

Chumvi nodded and said "There are four lionesses here, to meet you"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" said Mheetu striating up a little

Malka smiled and the three lions head off to meet the lionesses. When the lions got to a clearing they were greeted by a pale gold lioness with orange eyes.

"Ah Prince Mheetu, your here"

Mheetu growled "Didn't your mate give you the memo"

The pale gold lioness was shocked and asked "What do you mean?"

"You're snotty brat is the next heir"

The lioness looked at Malka and said "Is this true?"

Malka sighed and nodded.

"His time ran out"

"Wait...so he is not a prince?" asked one of the lionesses sitting in the clearing with three others

"No!" roared the ex prince

The lionesses gasped and turned to leave and before anyone could say anything they were gone.

"Mheetu!" the pale gold lioness scold

"They wasn't my type anyway" growled Mheetu before running off

The pale golden lioness, Malka and Chumvi stud there speechless watching the young lion disappear. Mheetu got to his thinking spot, he flopped down and a lighter color paw over his eye. Just when Mheetu thought he was alone a pair of wings were heard hovering over his head.


End file.
